Still Doll
by kashiri chan
Summary: Sasuke é um garoto solitário e fechado. Mudou-se junto a seu por causa da morte dos pais, e isso o torna cada dia mais frio. Porém, uma descoberta na casa nova pode avivar novamente a curiosidade do garoto. THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Still Doll**

**Chapter One**

'_-Hi miss Alice, anata gara suno? __'*_

**XxX**

Era um dia quente e ensolarado, a cidade de Londres estava tranqüila e despertava aos poucos com o dia se levantando pouco a pouco.

Se for olhado de perto, poderia ser vista uma enorme mansão abandonada no final de uma das ruas mais ricas e suntuosas e em contraste de sua grandeza, se encontrava completamente vazia.

Até aquela manhã.

O caminhão de mudança já havia passado ali no dia anterior, e agora o carro que parava dentro da casa era preto e caro.

Uchiha Itachi, um grande advogado conhecido no mundo todo havia sido transferido para Londres naquela semana, e trazia consigo o irmão mais novo de 12 anos Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos sérios, de cabelos negros e muito fechados. A viagem inteira desde o Japão (cidade natal de ambos) havia transcorrido em silêncio, até que o mais velho, cansado da carranca esboçada por Sasuke a viagem inteira, olha para ele e diz, enquanto tira os fones do ipod de seu ouvido.

- Sasuke, já foram x horas de viagem e você não para de ouvir essa coisa. Não é possível que a bateria dure tanto! Estamos em uma cidade nova, é um novo começo. Devia aproveitar um pouco isso e tentar ao menos _fingir _que é um ser humano minimamente sociável.

O moreno mais novo o encarou com um olhar de descrença, e apenas soltou um grunhido ao se levantar do carro.

-Hey, não pense que vai sair assim tão fácil. Ainda tem várias malas pra descarregar aqui, e você vai me ajudar!- Falou agarrando o braço do irmão.

-Sério Itachi, qual o seu problema?

-Meu problema é ter um otouto baka que não fala mais de meia silaba por mês, e que vive enfurnado no meio dessas porcarias estranhas! – Ele aponta para os livros que estavam na mão de Sasuke, podendo-se ler os títulos 'Jack, o estripador', '50 formas de torturas chinesas', 'Lendas urbanas de terror japonesas', entre outros.

-São muito mais interessantes do que essas merdas que a escola me dá pra ler.

-Olha, eu estaria pouco me lixando se você lesse essas coisas e tivesse ao menos _um _amigo, mas não tem! Então pare de ficar emburrado com tudo, e me ajuda com essas malas!- O mais velho grita duramente. Sasuke apenas o encara com raiva, pega uma das malas de qualquer jeito, e a leva para dentro da casa.

O lugar era bonito. Uma mansão acinzentada com vários quadros históricos no Hall, e mobília bem antiga, apesar de a pintura ser recente e de quase não haver poeira.

O jovem Uchiha olhou ao seu redor, um pouco surpreso. Não pelo tamanho do lugar, mas pela estranha atmosfera que o envolvia. Como se fosse observado por vários olhos invisíveis.

Ainda olhando ao redor, o moreno se assustou quando Itachi pôs a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ele fingiu não ter sentido nada, e virou-se para o irmão.

-Sasuke eu sei que isso é difícil pra você. Acredite, pra mim é também, mas eu estou me esforçando pra que as coisas melhorem. -Suspirou, e logo prosseguiu. - Se eu te trouxe comigo é porque era o melhor a fazer e...

-Não vem com essa! – O mais novo o interrompeu. – Eu não estou aqui porque é o melhor pra mim. Eu não escolhi isso, foi _você_. – Ele sibilou friamente. – E não é porque você escolheu que é a coisa certa. Não quer dizer que porque você escolheu, eu tenho que _fingir _que estou feliz pra agradar um ou dois idiotas que queiram ser meus amigos!

- Muito bem! Desconte em mim!- Itachi gritou de volta. – É tudo o que você tem feito desde que eles se foram! Como se eu não ralasse todos os dias pra tentar dar um futuro pra você. Pra nós dois! Mas não! Você não consegue nem ao menos agradecer. – Completou. Ambos os olhos negros se confrontando em uma batalha silenciosa.

-Se você quer que eu agradeça tudo bem Aniki. Mas primeiro eu vou ter que achar alguma coisa pra me dispor a tanto. - E depois de dizer isso, saiu andando em direção ás escadas.

Itachi soltou um pesado suspiro. Desde que os pais haviam morrido Sasuke só piorava. Ia se isolando cada vez mais, apesar de ser muito inteligente, bonito, e ter milhares de admiradoras, ele se recusava a falar ou interagir com alguém, e vivia enfurnado em livros de terror e historias sanguinolentas.

Já havia tentado fazer com que arranjasse uma namorada, mas ele repelia qualquer contato físico ou social que o irmão estivesse disposto a oferecer.

Com essa, as discussões iam aumentando cada vez mais, e apesar de amar muito o irmão, Itachi estava perdido e não fazia a menor idéia de por onde começar para tirar o seu otouto baka daquela escuridão.

Sasuke sobre as escadas rapidamente, mas ao chegar ao topo diminui a velocidade e passa a olhar calmamente cada pedaço da área do segundo piso. Logicamente, era impossível não reparar, nos vários quadros que estavam pendurados pelo local. Alguns retratando cenas históricas, outros apenas com figuras coloridas e abstratas, porém o que mais chamou a atenção do jovem foram os quadros que retratavam cenas em família.

'_Provavelmente eram os antigos proprietários. _' Pensou. '_Mas pelo jeito que estão vestidos eu poderia jurar que são do século XIX. _'

A pintura era realmente encantadora. Nela notava-se uma verdadeira família feliz. Um casal de adultos que sorriam e se abraçavam, e pareciam se divertir com as brincadeiras das filhas.

Sim, haviam três meninas na foto. Uma que aparentava ter seus 13 anos era morena com cabelos cacheados e olhos escuros. Outra devia era sem duvida mais nova (8 anos talvez?), com cabelos mais claros e lisos que o da mais velha, e agarrava a saia da mãe com uma careta de travessa.

E por fim, a ultima menina foi a que mais lhe chamara a atenção. Era loira com vários cachos, usava um vestido cheio de rendas, e possuía olhos azuis e segurava uma linda boneca. Tão delicada e tão exótica quanto ela mesma. A boneca era grande demais para a pequenina que deveria ter por volta dos 10. Mas lançava á sua boneca tamanha afeição (sim isso era perceptível através da pintura) que poderia se jurar que se tratava de uma pessoa se não fosse pelos olhos inexpressivos cor de jade, e pelos longos cabelos cor-de-rosa que caíam como uma cascata nas costas.

A boneca era claramente inanimada, mas ao olhar para ela, apesar da expressão vazia, podia-se notar que ela... Estava feliz? Talvez. Ainda não existem palavras precisas para descrever a emoção das bonecas, mas aquela certamente exalava um sentimento bom.

Admirando a obra por alguns minutos, o moreno perdeu a noção do tempo em que ficara parado observando e ao voltar a si, pôs-se a andar pelos corredores novamente.

Sasuke passou por vários quartos, sendo que a maioria era igual e cinzenta tendo como única diferença os quadros que compunham cada um.

Até que ao passar por um dos corredores ele notou uma porta diferente. Era uma madeira clara, com flores entalhadas nos cantos, e se olhasse bem, poderia ver um pouco de renda branca saindo por debaixo da porta, deixando quase claro para o garoto a quem deveria ter pertencido aquele quarto.

Curioso com a particularidade do lugar, o Uchiha deu o costumeiro sorriso de canto, e adentrou o local.

As suspeitas se confirmaram, era o quarto das três meninas, e não apenas havia renda e enfeites por todos os lados, como também havia bonecas e brinquedos por toda a parte!

Bonecas de porcelana, pano; macacos que tocavam pratos*, e palhaços que tocavam flauta compunham as prateleiras e camas abandonadas. E como nos outros quartos, havia os retratos de mais variadas formas. E mais uma vez, a menina loira aparecia com a boneca rosada, mostrando os buraquinhos causados pela ausência dos dentes-de-leite em um sorriso adorável junto á sua boneca.

'_Essa boneca é estranha. Não me lembro de ter havido alguma desse tipo, ou muito menos desse tamanho nessa época. Sem falar nessa cor de cabelo! E eu pensando que até hoje cabelos coloridos eram vistos como coisa do diabo. _'

A boneca o intrigava e hipnotizava como se fosse um livro de mistério faltando a ultima página.

'_Será que ainda está na casa?_' Ele se perguntou.

Nesse momento sua mente se iluminou. E se achasse a boneca na casa? Certamente a pegaria.

Não que gostasse de coisas femininas, mas algo nela o instigava a querê-la para si, como um colecionador tem a necessidade de adquirir uma peça rara.

Deixando os pensamentos por um momento, o garoto lembrou-se que tinha que voltar para almoçar com o irmão, apesar de a idéia não o agradar em nada.

Porque deveria? Itachi apenas faria o que fazia sempre: tentar seguir em frente como se Sasuke nunca houvesse lhe dito nada.

Desceu assim como havia subido, sem pressa alguma, e observando cada detalhe das paredes, do chão, das pequenas esculturas de mármore que se encontravam pelo local...

-Sasuke. – Chamou. – Preciso da sua ajuda aqui. – Itachi estava esquentando alguma coisa no fogão, e com um monte de panos meio velho espalhado sobre a mesa.

- Hn. –O mais novo pronunciou sua monossílaba favorita, e pôs-se a ajudar o irmão silenciosamente.

Comeram sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, apenas com o som dos talheres e das bocas mastigando no enorme salão de jantar.

Por fim, Sasuke tomado de curiosidade, perguntou.

-Você por acaso sabe quem foi que morou aqui antes da gente?

Surpreso pela iniciativa do irmão em começar uma conversa, Itachi arregalou um pouco os orbes escuros, mas logo respondeu calmamente.

-Hm... Se não me engano, essa casa não é habitada a vários anos... Mas já ouvi rumores de que foi uma família grande. E também a julgar pelos retratos que estão por toda a parte... Mas porque esse interesse?

- Eu vi uma pintura com uma menina segurando uma boneca diferente, e gostaria de encontrá-la. – Respondeu sem hesitar.

- Uma boneca? Francamente Sasuke, os seus gostos ficam a cada dia mais estranhos! Porque está interessado em uma boneca?

-Não sei.

-Certo, e eu gostaria de uma resposta completa, ao menos uma vez.

- Isso já não é da sua conta Itachi. Mas fique tranqüilo porque eu não gosto de bonecas _desse jeito. _É só que essa me intriga. – O Uchiha completou (surpreendentemente) calmo, e se retirou da mesa.

Havia pensado em começar a procurar a boneca nos quartos, aproveitando que ainda estava de dia, e não haveria muito para ele fazer. Mas eram tantos quartos... Deveria haver um jeito mais lógico e menos cansativo de procurar algo naquela casa!

Pensou por alguns segundos, e nada. Bom, tinha o fim de semana todo até que as aulas começassem, e apesar de serem muitos lugares para olhar, não haveria nada melhor para fazer naqueles dois dias mesmo.

O dia inteiro se passou, e nada de encontrar a tal boneca. Já cansado e um pouco frustrado, Sasuke resolveu que já bastava por um dia de busca.

-Sasuke, quando for dormir pode, por favor, ir até parte de baixo da casa? Lá fica perto do seu quarto e eu preciso de um pouco de lenha para acender à lareira e evitar que nós dois congelemos nesse frio.

Com um simples 'Hn' como resposta, o garoto foi até a parte de baixo da casa, onde se localizavam alguns quartos, e a porta que levava ao porão e á caldeira.

Quando já havia pegado alguns tocos de lenha, o Uchiha teve uma sensação estranha. Pensou que havia ouvido sons de passos vindos de um dos quartos da parte de baixo (que se localizavam acima da caldeira).

'_Isso não faz o menor sentido! Itachi me pediu pra descer e ficar zanzando nos quartos?_' Pensou.

Subiu as escadas barulhentas de volta para a parte de baixo dos quartos, e tentou identificar de qual vinha o barulho.

Agora que se aproximava, o barulho se assemelhava com o som que um sapato de salto faria naquela madeira antiga.

_*Cloc Cloc*_

O barulho prosseguia, e Sasuke também tentando ver de qual quarto saía.

A mulher (sim, pois Itachi não usava sapato de salto) andava de um lado para o outro, segundo o ritmo das batidas no chão. Como se não pudesse sair do quarto.

Seguindo em frente pelo corredor, Sasuke encontrou o quarto que queria! Porém a porta estava trancada.

Frustrado com tamanho azar, o moreno forçou a porta para ver se obtinha algum resultado. Nada.

Numa tentativa vã de ver o que era o barulho, o Uchiha colocou um dos olhos no buraco da fechadura, e para o enorme espanto, ele viu nada mais nada menos, do que enormes orbes verde-jade, olhando pela mesma fechadura que ele, como se estivesse querendo espioná-lo também.

Paralisado ao ter tamanha surpresa, Sasuke cambaleou para o lado e se escorou na parede. Olhou ao redor, e apertou o próprio braço para ter certeza de que não havia sonhado. Olhou novamente, e encontrou os mesmos olhos verdes que havia visto.

Pôs a mão na porta, e sentiu uma leve corrente elétrica correndo por seu braço. Apesar de a racionalidade lhe gritar para que voltasse cada fibra de seu corpo se movia de encontro àquela figura.

Bateu furiosamente na porta na esperança da madeira escura e dura ceder á sua curiosidade.

Nada, e então encarando firmemente a barreira que o impedia de chegar ao tesouro aguardado, Sasuke virou de costas, porém com um novo plano em mente.

Itachi indagou onde estava a lenha, porém ele acabou não dando satisfações. Sua cabeça estava vagueando por terrenos muito além daquela casa. O mais velho saiu então para trabalhar, deixando o moreno com seus pensamentos.

As horas seguintes se arrastaram, apesar de não serem tantas assim. O garoto observava o vento da janela de seu quarto após ter arquitetado um plano para chegar ao quarto desconhecido. Aguardava o irmão chegar para o jantar. Sim, Itachi pela primeira vez lhe era extremamente importante.

Assim que o mesmo chegou do trabalho, Sasuke numa atitude inusitada correu até a porta para cumprimentá-lo. Fato por si só estranhíssimo, já que era raro quando ele trocava meia palavra com o irmão por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Por acaso aconteceu algo de bom hoje Sasuke? Se não o conhecesse bem diria que está ansioso por algo. Ou até mesmo animado. – Comentou com um sorriso de canto.

'_Preciso ser cauteloso. Se não usar as palavras corretas é bem capaz de ele não querer me entregar a chave. _'

- A casa não é tão ruim. Eu estava andando pelos quartos, mas... No que eu mais gostaria de entrar a porta está trancada. Talvez seja por isso que eu estou inquieto. – O esperto garoto falou com ar despreocupado, exagerando um pouco na polidez, porém esse fator não levou Itachi a relevar nenhuma suspeita. O mais velho quase sorriu.

-Se quiser posso tentar encontrar a chave do tal quarto. É bom ver que já está se adaptando á casa.

-Sim, imagino que sim. –Assentiu. O resto da noite passou com calma e tranqüilidade para Itachi que pensava progredir em sua árdua caminhada para conquistar a confiança do irmão. Porém Sasuke já se encontrava eufórico, pensando apenas em entrar no aposento misterioso o qual havia sido barrado.

Uma chuva leve caía do lado de fora da casa, e o ar gelado dominava todo o ambiente, como era de se esperar de Londres. Antes de se recolher para seu quarto, O Uchiha mais velho voltou-se para o irmão.

-Aqui está a chave mestra Sasuke, vou deixá-la em cima da mesa para que a pegue amanhã. Imagino que não iria gostar que eu o acordasse para dá-la a você não é?- Ele deu um pequeno riso. – Caso precise de algo, estarei no meu quarto. Boa noite, otouto.

O moreno nada respondeu, apenas olhava a chave. Já eram 10h30min, não poderia esperar muito mais para ir dormir, mas por outro lado, como o sono viria em tais circunstâncias?

Deveria tentar. Teria o dia inteiro seguinte para poder encontrar-se com a boneca das pinturas.

No entanto, porque nem esse pensamento o acalmava?

Porém ele tentou arduamente cair no sono, mas tudo em vão. Sentia como se o vento gelado que uivava pelas paredes da casa antiga o instigassem a ir até a boneca. Como se a chuva violenta, e os trovões agressivos gritassem: 'O que está fazendo aí parado? '

'_Agora já é bem tarde, mas de que adianta ficar parado na cama se não consigo dormir?_' Foi o ultimo pensamento que teve antes de levantar-se da cama e andar silenciosamente até a sala de jantar, onde se encontrava a chave-mestra.

A cada passo os trovões aumentavam, e os relâmpagos reluziam no céu negro, dando à Sasuke a impressão de estar protagonizando alguma de suas historias favoritas.

Andou a passos silenciosos para não acordar Itachi. Logo se encontrava diante da porta.

Uma incerteza misturada com euforia tomou o garoto. E ao girar a chave na porta ouviu-se o barulho estridente e assustador de um trovão.

O aposento estava escuro. Ele podia jurar isto, porém o trovão iluminou todo o ambiente como um flash. Que foi suficiente para que Sasuke visualizasse a boneca deitada a sua frente.

O coração do menino pulsava como louco, porém nada pôde surpreendê-lo mais quando, de repente, os trovões cessaram e uma melodia suave como uma canção de ninar ressoou por todo o quarto.

Porém o que começou leve foi tomando intensidade e volume, como se a música o engolisse centímetro por centímetro. Mas o mais chocante não era isso.

Ah, não.

A cada compasso, a boneca levantava-se um pouco, apoiando-se no chão, até que quando a música se encontrava no ápice, ela abriu os olhos.

E Sasuke que se encontrava em pânico até aquele momento, imediatamente relaxou ao vislumbrar os orbes verdes.

Era ela. Tão linda e delicada quanto as pinturas retratavam, mas com uma estranha aura de tristeza. Sem saber direito o que falar, perguntou-lhe a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

-Como você se chama?

A boneca mudou a expressão, irrompendo a serenidade das feições de porcelana, parecendo surpresa.

Então, sem ainda responder, ela caminhou até Sasuke.

Os saltos faziam o barulho que ele ouvira, mas apesar de usar salto médio ele ainda era mais alto do que ela.

_Cloc, Cloc Cloc.-_ Os sapatos faziam.

Ela deu uma volta ao redor dele, analisando-o. E o garoto agiu como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal (quero dizer, o fato de uma _boneca _analisá-lo.)

E então veio a constatação mais arrepiante: Ele não estava com medo. Ansioso, sim; tenso, é lógico; surpreso, sem dúvida, porém não estava assustado ou com medo da figura diante dele.

Pelo contrário, esse encontro era mais do que desejado, apesar de não imaginar que pudesse ter... Bem, tomado essas _proporções._

-Você tem uma cor esquisita. – A boneca falou. O vento lhe soprava as madeixas rosadas e a barra do vestido branco cheio de renda. Ela ainda o estudava cuidadosamente.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Qual o seu nome? – O Uchiha falou impaciente.

-Como se te interessasse. - Ela revirou os olhos. – Me chamavam de Sakura, e o você?

-Sasuke. -Ele retorceu a face e perguntou- O seu nome é só Sakura? Sem sobrenome?

Ela sorriu.

-Você tem um nome muito bonito Sasuke. E diferente, mas acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com essa sua cor... –Ela disse fazendo um biquinho, ignorando completamente as perguntas.

E Sasuke não gostou nada disso.

-Não é nada educado ignorar as pessoas. –Ele atacou.

-Tampouco é educado invadir o quarto dos outros no meio da noite. - Ela retrucou com uma voz gentil. –É melhor ficar quieto. – Completou quando viu que ele estava prestes a retrucar.

Ela foi até a porta e a trancou. O som da fechadura se trancando sem o uso de qualquer chave o espantou, mas também não se afligiu. Aparentemente ele estava em algum tipo de transe, seu cérebro aceitando de bom grado as situações mais sinistras que se poderia imaginar.

Sasuke sentiu a mão da boneca pegando a sua, e levando-o até um divã vermelho vinho e indicou para que se sentasse.

-Eu imagino que você tenha vindo aqui por alguma razão Sir Sasuke... –Ela andava pelo quarto, com passos tão leves que parecia dançar. O Uchiha a acompanhava com os olhos imaginando onde ela queria chegar. -... E realmente espero que não pretenda me tirar daqui, porque se o tentasse eu seria forçada a machucar você. – Sua voz agora era fria, e ela voltou-se para ele com os olhos em chamas.

Literalmente. Haviam chamas esverdeadas saindo claramente por seus orbes, e havia uma afiada faca de prata em sua mão delicada.

-Como assim?- Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver a faca, sentindo agora que apesar de seus instintos negarem-lhe que a pequenina Sakura era perigosa, ele temia a faca que ela segurava. – E... Eu... Eu apenas queria te encontrar! Afinal tem pinturas suas por toda a casa... E mesmo que eu a tirasse daqui, qual seria o problema? Este quarto tem alguma coisa...

-Calado!- Ela o interrompeu. Agora seus olhos não continham mais chamas, pareciam inundados. Sasuke estranhou aquela ação. Desde quando bonecas choravam?

'_Há, como se bonecas andasse, falassem, e ameaçassem alguém com uma faca. _' Ele pensou ironicamente.

-Foi... O ultimo lugar... - Ela sussurrou baixinho, agora se encolhendo.

Tomado por algo semelhante á compaixão, Sasuke ignorou (mais uma vez) a racionalidade, foi até ela e tirando a faca de suas mãos, colocou-a em outro lado e rasgou um pedaço da blusa do pijama que usava e lhe deu para enxugar as lagrimas.

Ao ver o pedaço de pano oferecido, Sakura relutantemente levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas uma a uma. Depois disso ela conduziu o moreno de volta ao divã e sentou-se junto a ele.

-Perdão. Foi uma pequena perda de controle. É que eu não gosto nada de homens. Nadinha. –Ao ouvir aquilo fez uma careta.

-Por quê? Alguns certamente não são confiáveis, mas não se pode generalizar a todos dessa maneira. E também as mulheres não são confiáveis como os homens!

-Pois então diga espertinho, uma só mulher que não seja digna de confiança. –Ela desafiou.

Por um instante ele pensou em alguns de seus livros de terror no qual o fantasma de uma mulher que havia sido mutilada pelo marido vagueava pelas estradas retaliando o rosto das pessoas, mas reteve o pensamento, pois sabia que Sakura argumentaria que a culpa seria do marido por tê-la matado antes.

-Eu posso não saber nomes, mas tenho certeza disso que... Espere. _Você _não é exatamente a pessoa mais confiável do mundo.

Por um momento a atmosfera tensa e sinistra foi dissipada, e os dois nada mais pareciam do que dois amigos discutindo.

Por apenas um momento

-Tem razão. Mas apenas quando me dão motivos para não ser confiável. – Ela fixou os olhos nos dele quase que se fundindo a alma do garoto.

Hipnotizado por um momento, Sasuke foi involuntariamente para mais perto da boneca rosada, sem consciência alguma de seus atos.

Sakura deixou que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para que suas respirações se misturassem. A faca que havia sido deixada de lado agora parecia se metamorfosear em um enorme machado, posicionado bem ao alcance das delicadas mãos da boneca.

Ela pegou firme no cabo por um instante e Sasuke, ainda em estado de transe, encostou-se nela, de tal modo que sua bochecha tocava o topo da cabeça da rosada.

Preparou o golpe certeiro nas costas do rapaz, mas ao olhar de novo para o rosto dele, viu a mesma perturbadoramente familiar aura cor violeta ainda rodeando-o por toda parte.

Não, não estava disposta a dar um fim naquilo até que ele explicasse por que ele tinha _aquela _cor.

Sakura desfez o transe, e encarou Sasuke seriamente.

- Muito bem. Explique-me agora o porquê de você ter esta cor. Por acaso você tem algum tipo de doença?

O moreno encarou-a confuso.

-Do que você está falando? Que raios de cor é essa?- O Uchiha perguntou afastando-se dela. Como antes, ela o ignorou.

-Você tem algum tipo de câncer escondido é isso?

-Não! Que tipo de perguntas ridículas são essas?- O moreno estava confuso e irritado.

-Droga, assim você não ajuda em nada. – Sakura parou para pensar por um minuto. – Você parece bem vivo pra mim. – Comentou casualmente.

- É porque eu _estou _bem vivo. Escute, eu estou tão confuso quanto você. -'_Apesar de achar que os nossos motivos são _bem _diferentes_' pensou. – Mas se você me explicar do que você está falando, eu talvez possa ajudar em alguma coisa. – Sugeriu.

Ela ponderou, olhou o rosto dele e suspirou pesadamente.

- Imagino que isso vá lavar tempo. O que estraga a possibilidade de eu acabar com você nessa mesma noite, mas por outro lado não tem jeito de eu ficar tranqüila sem saber o motivo pelo qual você tem essa cor. – Ele arregalou os olhos quando ela mencionou a parte de 'acabar com ele'.

'_Saia daí agora, idiota!_' A racionalidade gritava insistentemente, porém ele não se sentia ameaçado ali. Diferente das milhares de coisas que o rodeavam e geralmente o angustiavam e irritavam facilmente, aquela boneca com uma psique assassina o acalmava.

'_Quero só ver algum daqueles psicólogos tentando explicar _isso_. _' Ironizou mentalmente, considerando o grande número de psicólogos e psiquiatras nos qual passara depois da morte de seus pais.

-Então chegamos a um acordo? Você não me mata e eu te ajudo a explicar a minha cor?

-Parece bom pra mim. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Mas antes de eu lhe contar qualquer coisa, precisa responder uma pergunta.

-Qual?

-Você tem medo de bonecas?

E após esta pergunta os olhos dela faiscaram chamas esverdeadas tão intensas que pareciam queimá-lo realmente.

* * *

**N/a: **Olá gente bonita! Finalmente voltei depois de... um bom tempinho hehe o/o Mas fico feliz de ter conseguido postar pelomenos um dos projetos que estavam encalhados. Infelizmente nesta história não vai haver Transmissão porque eu me encontro em um estado de 'bagaço-da-laranja-de-anteontem', que para os que não sabem significa, este é o estado físico para quando o cérebro se converte em gelatina pura =P (por razões que eu contarei quando eu estiver recuperada. Gomen o desânimo x.x)

Bom, só falando o essêncial... Vejamos... Ah, bom, a fic que vocês acabaram de ler é a minha primeira tentativa de terror/suspense então please, sejam pacientes ok? E também é a mmaterialização de uma ideia que eu tive a muito tempo quando assisti ao clipe da musica Still Doll da cantora **Kanon Wakeshima** (autora da trilha sonora de algumas musicas de Vampire Knight). Tipo o clipe é MUITO massa, e me vem sempre essa historia a cabeça quando eu assistia, ou seja, eu ia surptar se ela não fosse pro papel xp

Outra coisa importante: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Bjos a tooodos

Mil desculpas pelo desânimo, eu compenço isso com um capitulo mais cedo, oks?

Kashiri chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Doll**

**Chapter Two:**

'_Are you afraid of dolls?'_

**XxX**

Ele ouviu a pergunta atentamente, porém não ousou olhar diretamente para ela ao responder. Temia ser queimado pela intensidade das chamas que irradiavam daquele olhar.

- Não. –De pronto a resposta veio.

-Muito bem. – Ela deu um meio sorriso, e foi até um criado mudo empoeirado, e de dentro dele tirou um retrato.

-Eu conheço essa menina. – Anunciou o moreno. – Tem fotos dela por toda a casa.

-Alice... Ah, nunca ouve ou haverá menina mais bonita ou gentil no mundo. –Sakura falou encarando um ponto fixo. – Por mais que quisessem tratar a todas da mesma maneira, era evidente que Alice era mais graciosa até mesmo do que sua mãe.

-Ela era... Sua dona? –Sasuke perguntou cautelosamente. E pela primeira vez Sakura respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Sim. Embora 'dona' seja uma palavra muito impessoal para descrever a nossa relação... Eu era sua melhor amiga. Sua irmã favorita. Tinha duas outras irmãs, Lorina a mais velha, e Edith, a mais nova. Elas todas se davam muito bem, apesar de Lorina ser um tanto quanto arrogante, e Edith ser infantil a ponto de aborrecê-la de vez em quando. Sua mãe era gentil, e seu pai trabalhador. Os pais eram amorosos e não tinham preferências com as filhas adoradas. Todas viviam numa maravilhosa casa e gozavam da mais pura felicidade. – Sakura deu uma risada seca, e olhou o rosto de Sasuke por um momento. Depois pegou sua mão e o levou até o divã, sentando-se junto com ele. Um momento de silêncio sucedeu, e a boneca inesperadamente deitou-se no colo de Sasuke.

Depois de a surpresa ter passado, ele percebeu que ela estaria chorando novamente se não estivesse se apoiando nele.

Rapidamente ela se recompôs e voltou a falar ainda deitada em suas pernas.

-Bem, acho que é melhor falar um pouco da minha historia também. Eu diferente de agora, era uma boneca comum. Eu falava, brincava, sorria, me divertia, abraçava e dormia com minha amada amiga como todas as bonecas o fazem. Mas eu não sou deste país. Não se fabricam bonecas como eu aqui, mas eu fui feita ao estilo de boneca inglesa por uma japonesa que gostava muito deste país. Não vou entrar em detalhes da minha origem, até porque minha criadora inicial não passa de uma vaga lembrança para mim. Só que diferente das outras bonecas, meus primeiros donos haviam me designado para curar a doença de uma criança. O objetivo era que os Deuses passassem a doença para mim, e livrassem a pobre criança da morte. Eu falhei nesse objetivo, e fui parar no lixo, onde Alice me encontrou em um de seus vários passeios com um amigo muito próximo seu... Lewis acho que era seu nome... E me limpou, acolheu, e vestiu. Ela era muito novinha. Tinha cinco anos apenas. Mas já me amava de maneira admiravelmente profunda. Depois de mim ela não brincou com outras bonecas, por mais que elas surgissem, e devo dizer várias mais bonitas e arrumadas do que eu. Mas eu era especial para ela, e por esta razão ela é especial para mim.

Os anos passaram e eu continuava ali. Fazendo a alegria daquela linda garotinha, até que aquele homem chegou.

_BRUM!_

Ao dizer a ultima frase um trovão interrompeu o som sereno de suas palavras.

-Quem chegou? – Sasuke perguntou.

- O Senhor Yorkshire. Pai da dona da casa, e avô das meninas. Não vou entrar em detalhes a respeito dele,eu não o conheci bem o suficiente para tanto, mas podia-se dizer que era um homem um tanto quanto intimidador, já que tinha olhos escuros grandes e redondos que encaravam cada centímetro de tudo a cada momento, rodeados por óculos finos. Era assustadoramente branco também, e barrigudo. Eu não gostava dele, porque desde que ele chegara, eu passei a ver a mesma cor que eu vejo em você, em toda a família Liddell.

-E o que tem isso?- Ele estava arrepiado por dentro ao imaginar a imagem de tal homem, e dos motivos para aquela boneca tão

-Eu vou chegar lá. Agora... Ah sim. O velho. Eu o chamava assim, na verdade. Não gostava dele o suficiente para lembrar seu nome e até hoje isso me foge a memória. Estava presente no dia em que a senhora Lidell informou às meninas que o avô iria passar um tempo na casa pois estava passando por dificuldades. Todas compreenderam e não tocaram no assunto depois disso. O velho era bastante mimado pela filha nos primeiros dias, mas depois de um tempo, todos passaram a agir estranho com ele. Alice me falou isso, porém eu pensei que não fosse nada de mais. Afinal, os parentes finalmente haviam percebido o quão esquisito e incômodo aquele velho senil era.

-E ele foi embora?- Cautelosamente o garoto perguntou. A historia era extremamente envolvente! Era ainda melhor do que uma de suas narrativas de suspense.

-Foi mandado embora. Poucos dias depois de Alice me relatar o fato, o senhor Lidell teve uma briga séria com ele. Não demorou para que partisse. No fundo eu me senti muito aliviada quando soube que ele partiria, pois então aquela cor atormentadora iria embora também. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Desta vez o Uchiha não interrompeu-a. Seu coração batia descompassado pela expectativa.

Sakura viu que ele não faria nenhuma interrupção e deu um meio sorriso

- Era 5 de Novembro, e estava chovendo. Eu e Alice estávamos brincando aqui. Neste quarto. Já era tarde da noite quando começou o barulho lá em cima. – Ela olhou para cima. – Ouvimos uma discussão alta, e vários gritos seguidos. Naquele momento, Alice estava assustada, por isso me apertou mais junto a si.

_BRUM!_

Outro trovão ruiu do lado de fora.

- Móveis sendo revirados, mobília sendo estilhaçada, gritos agonizantes ecoavam pelos corredores, até que as lamparinas se apagaram, e Alice deu um pequeno grito. No momento eu também estava com medo. Ela me apertou ainda mais forte, e nós nos escondemos bem ali.- Ela apontou para a penteadeira antiga que estava rente a janela, sendo fracamente iluminada pela luz da lua, ofuscada pelas gotas de chuva. – Eu podia ouvi-la chorar baixinho e falar 'Tudo vai ficar bem, não é?', e eu tentei. Eu não respondi. Mas quando eu olhava para ela eu via a cor arroxeada tornando-se mais intensa. Ela não ouviu. Mas eu fiquei atenta e ouvi uma voz sádica perguntando em gritos 'Onde está ela? Diga logo sua vagabunda!'. Eu não ouvi mais, já que no outro minuto a porta estava sendo arrombada. Alice continuava chorando e falando para mim 'Tudo vai ficar bem'.

'-Aí está você'- E eu pude vê-lo. Era o velho. O maldito nos tirou de lá arrastando Alice pelos cabelos. Ela gritava e chorava tanto... E eu não podia fazer nada! Nada... E então o velho tirou o machado. –Ela apontou para o objeto recostado perto do divã. – E pôs fim em tudo com um golpe, fatiando-a ao meio, bem diante dos meus olhos.

Sakura respirava com dificuldade e seus punhos tremiam. No entanto, segundos depois, sua expressão tornou-se neutra e fria. Sasuke por outro lado estava mortificado.

- Eu vi aqueles olhos bem de perto. Eles irradiavam um brilho assassino, e ele não parava de rir, contemplando o sangue dela que jorrava em cima de mim. Eu sentia que explodiria. Era tanto ódio. Tanto, tanto... Eu olhava para ela, mas não podia chorar. Eu via seu sangue e não podia me levantar e enforcar o bastardo que causara aquilo. Eu queria gritar, mas estava muda. Eu... Ah, não tem como descrever aquilo, eu simplesmente fui tomada completamente pela ira, e senti meus olhos se queimando. O desgraçado, no entanto deve ter percebido também, pois começou a me olhar assustado e a arregalar ainda mais aqueles odiosos olhos redondos. Meu peito começou a inflar, e queimar assim como meus olhos. Meu corpo logo pareceu estar em chamas, mas ele ia ficando graduadamente mais próximo à explosão, assim como uma bomba relógio. Ele num movimento de pânico me jogou para longe, e tentando ir para trás, tropeçou em algumas correntes que ficavam lá para trancar alguns quartos perigosos. Assim que ele me jogou, e eu senti o baque do chão em minhas costas, foi o ápice. Tudo explodiu, e eu senti minha mão se levantar num movimento brusco e repentino, surpreendendo a mim e a ele. Nem preciso descrever a expressão de horror ao ver uma simples boneca de porcelana ganhar vida, não? Bom, os planos dele de me deixar jogada no quarto mudaram, e antes que eu pudesse recuperar os movimentos completamente, ele prendeu minhas pernas na corrente, a amarrou firmemente na parede, largou o machado, e saiu correndo. Tudo o que ouvi depois foi a porta sendo trancada.

O silêncio dele o fez voltar a realidade, e perguntar numa voz semi-embargada.

- Mas... Então você simplesmente o deixou fugir?- Ele logo se arrependeu. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ela certamente ficaria irritada. Porém não foi o que ocorreu.

-Ah não. Eu fiquei por dias frustrada por não poder abrir a maldita porta. Eu batia insistentemente todos os dias, e eu sabia que todos os dias ele vinha aqui e olhava pelo olho mágico para ver se eu era realmente viva. E eu era. E como era. Ao menos eu tenho certeza de que ele nunca mais pode dormir tranqüilo já que a noite eu fazia muito barulho. Andava com o salto alto pelo chão oco, gritava muito alto, arrastava as correntes e as batia nas paredes, e acima de tudo, conversava com Alice. Sim. Ela aparecia as vezes para me fazer companhia, e me dizia para descansar. Mas eu sempre respondia que não até que aquele monstro estivesse morto.

Eu realmente pensei que se o matasse teria paz, junto da minha amada amiga, e tentava de todas as maneiras quebrar as correntes para pode chegar até a porta. Logicamente eu considerava cortá-las com o machado, mas ele se encontrava longe demais para que eu o alcançasse. Porém todos os dias eu tentava alcançá-lo, e quando me frustrava, atormentava o velho maldito, como que o preparasse para a morte.

Eu realmente me encontrava satisfeita com o resultado de minhas tormentas, já que quando ele ousava abrir um pedaço da porta, eu sempre via aquela cara redonda, maltratada pela falta de sono, e os braços magros pela alimentação ruim. 'Talvez eu consiga matá-lo gradualmente, com uma doença ou por falta de dormir. ' Mas eu sabia que aquilo não me satisfaria. O que eu queria era ver aquele corpo maldito mutilado.

Até que enfim chegou o dia. Eu com toda a minha força de vontade chamei pelo machado, para que a vingança divina se realizasse finalmente. Foi a primeira vez que orei, e tenha certeza, não foi por um motivo santo, apesar de não haver nada mais justo do que a morte daquele infeliz. E o machado veio. Para as minhas mãos, como se fosse um imã. Era de noite, eu não havia feito barulho ainda. Eu pude ouvir os passos dele em direção ao quarto, então bolei um plano. Fingiria estar morta, e não faria ruído algum, para que ele dormisse e então abaixasse a guarda. Escondi o machado, e joguei-me ao chão. Ele olhou pelo olho mágico e me viu naquele estado. Ouvi claramente a risada de euforia, e os suspiros de alívio. Abriu a porta, e usando a vassoura me cutucou para certificar-se que eu estava imóvel. Eu não me mexi.

Ele passou a primeira noite de alegria e eu ouvia-o abrir garrafas de vinho para comemorar a vitória sobre mim. Entretanto aquilo durou pouco.

'_Tudo estava escuro, e o assassino já se encontrava dormindo profundamente, aproveitando as várias horas de sono que eu lhe roubara e não ia acordar facilmente, porém eu queria que ele se encontrasse, para que quando me visse, soubesse exatamente pelo que estava pagando. Preparei tudo. Era a hora, e eu não esperaria nem mais um segundo. E então bati o machado nas correntes, vendo-as partirem imediatamente. Juntei tudo que havia separado do quarto e tomei cuidado para não fazer barulho desnecessário, até que cheguei ao quarto dele. A porta me obedeceu como o machado anteriormente e se trancou. Peguei as correntes que haviam me prendido por tanto tempo, e passei por cima de suas pernas para que não fugisse. Logo apanhei uma corda normal e amarrei suas mãos acima da cabeça. Em seguida peguei um caco de vidro e passei lentamente por seu rosto, cortando de fio a fio aquela face maldita. Ele acordou do sono profundo com um grito de agonia e com o espanto de se encontrar amarrado na própria cama. Porém o horror maior foi quando me viu. Perfeito. Era hora vingança. _'

-'Meu rosto!- Ele tentou mover as mãos para alcançar a ferida, mas foi inútil.

– Sente-se confortável Sir? Eu espero que sim. Pois eu planejei uma noite inteirinha pra você. –Falei sorrindo com os olhos em chamas, indicando com a mão a imensa diversidade de objetos pontiagudos e cortantes em minha posse.

Aqueles olhos não poderiam ter ficado mais redondos, negros e cheios de horror. Eu aumentei o sorriso, observando-o dar gritos incessantes e agoniados. '

Ao relatar esta ultima parte, Sakura parecia mais calma, e ao ver o rosto de Sasuke que apesar de não estar horrorizado como era de se esperar, encontrava-se tenso. Ela voltou à realidade ao constar este fato.

-Não vou entrar em detalhes do resto. Mas eu pude ver nítida e claramente, que a cor que eu vi em Alice, em toda a família... E que vejo em _você._ – Sasuke mirou-a nos olhos ao ouvir a ultima palavra. – Esta cor arroxeada que me intrigava tanto no inicio, se encontrava forte e intensa no velho agoniado. E conforme eu o esquartejava mais forte a cor ficava! Era impressionante... Até que quando eu finalmente dei um fim nele, a cor não sumiu. Pelo contrario, pareceu ter assumido seu ápice! Tão logo o matei que percebi. Esta cor que eu vejo indica os mortos. É a cor da morte.

E Sasuke finalmente arregalou os olhos.

* * *

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri: OLÁ PESSOAS! Voltei mais cedo do que imaginavam não é?

Sasuke: Para a nossa tristeza. - Sasuke sussurra para si mesmo mas a autora que tem ouvidos de águia ouve e lhe dá um beliscão no braço -AI!

Sakura: Kaah chan, não seja malvada! Você sabe que no fundo ele gosta de você. - Sakura sorri abertamente.

Kashiri e Sasuke: BEEEM NO FUNDO MESMO.

Kashiri: Mas agoraaaaa falando com as minhas queridissimas leitoras, - Kashiri empurra Sasuke pro lado.- GOMEN! Eu sou uma desgraça completa com prazos pra fanfics T.T Eu juro do fundo do meu kokoro que eu queria mesmo ter postado esse capitulo antes, mas infelizmente eu sou uma baka desorganizada e como consequencia disso, as fics ficam à margem. MAS EU PROMETO DAR O MEU MELHOR PARA POSTAR O ULTIMO CAPITULO O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL, OK?

Sasuke: Não precisa gritar, ô tia doida.

Sakura: Sasuke kun. - Ela lhe lança um olhar fatal.

Sasuke: Glup =#

Kashiri: Bom, eu gostaria de não demorar muito na transmissão de hoje, e só explica o motivo de eu ter sido tão... Hm... Desânimda semana passada ( não tenho certeza se foi na semana passada mas vai isso mesmo). Eu tinha que terminar um trabalho de português que consistia em transformar um livro de duzentas-e-lá-vai-cacetada páginas em uma HISTORIA EM QUADRINHOS feita Á MÃO. E ao envés de fazer bonequinhos palitos como qualquer outro ser humano com a sanidade mental perfeita, o que a titia Kaah faz? Desenha TUDINHO em mangá. É isso aí. O instinto otaku falou mais alto e eu fiz a historia inteira em mangá, o que consequêntemente me custou muitos músculos da mão doloridos, um surto psicótico pela possibilidade de não terminar a bagaça a tempo e uma história do 'menino do pijama listrado' com MUITO menos 'historia' do que ela realmente tinha. Felizmente tudo teve um final feliz, mas no dia que eu postei a fic eu tinha acabado de acabar os desenhos e a minha sanidade mental estava reduzida a fragalhos, e não teve como eu ser... bem, eu mesma por um tempinho, hehe.

Sakura: Mas você teve o trabalho mais fofo da turma Kashiri chan.

Kashiri: HAAHAHA EU SEEI! VALEU A PENA TODO O SOFRIMENTO! MUHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA

Sakura: Ih, ela pirou.

Sasuke: Correção: Ela é pirada.

Kashiri: MUHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke: =.=''

Sakura: =x

A autora continua rindo descontrolada no chão até que Sasuke e Sakura a tiram da sala.

Sakura: Então, é isso Minna! Deixem reviews, ok?

**Transmissão OFF**

Um agradecimento especial para quem mandou reviews. Espero que curtam o capítulo, JA NA!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: **Hehey, ultimo capítulo! Espero que gostem e que não me matem caso eu tenha estragado a historia com o final x.x

**Still Doll**

**Chapter Three:**

'_-Still you do not answer.'_

O moreno, pela primeira vez na noite, encontrou-se assustado e (verdadeiramente) surpreso (claro, se não contarmos o fato de ele ter conhecido uma boneca de porcelana sádica, vingativa e homicida). Mas afinal o que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Que ele iria morrer em breve?

-Então... Quanto mais perto da morte uma pessoa está, mais forte a cor fica?- Ele perguntou, tentando esclarecer as coisas agora que a surpresa da revelação havia passado.

-Até onde eu sei, sim. – Ela o analisou cuidadosamente, e por fim disse. –Você não me parece com medo disso também. Por acaso quer morrer, é?

O garoto ponderou a pergunta por alguns momentos. Não, ele não queria morrer, mas por outro lado ele não via nenhum atrativo em viver para se esforçar em continuar vivo. Até ele conhecer a boneca, é lógico.

Sakura era intrigante. Ele se interessava por coisas macabras desde que os pais haviam falecido (o que já fazia alguns anos) mas as histórias precisavam ser renovadas, e eventualmente acabavam. Mas ela não. Ela tinha um passado sofrido, assim como o dele. Finalmente ele sentia que alguém compartilhava da sua solidão e sua dor, e ainda poderia ouvir as histórias mais horríveis que ela poderia contar, sem sair correndo de medo, pois aquilo o instigava.

Mas ele já tinha a resposta para a pergunta dela.

-Simplesmente não tenho motivos o suficiente para querer ficar vivo. – Ao ouvir aquilo Sakura se surpreendeu e muito.

- Não tem família ou amigos?

-Meus pais foram mortos na minha frente, e meu irmão mais velho vive trabalhando. Ele vê mais o computador do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

Por um momento Sakura pode ver que de certa forma eles eram parecidos. Ambos sozinhos. Era realmente de se esperar que alguém que tivesse fantasmas tão assustadores quanto os seus não tivesse medo de seu passado, ou das manchas rubras que cobriam as delicadas mãos de porcelanas.

-Você não pode dizer exatamente quando eu vou morrer? –Ele perguntou.

- Não há como saber. Posso ver apenas que não está longe, mas a cor ainda é fraca porque você está vivo. Ela fica nítida quando se está morto, ou se é um fantasma.

-Então fantasmas existem? –Ele curioso pergunta.

-Mas é claro! Estão por toda parte, e são criaturas dignas de pena. A maior parte deles é inofensivo, só os espíritos vingativos geralmente são perigosos.

-Espíritos vingativos?- Ele instigou-a a continuar.

-Sim. Entidades que sofreram um grande trauma e que direcionaram todo o ódio na hora da morte, ou em algum momento da vida, para algo ou alguém. Como eu.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu com afirmação dela, afinal era claro que ela havia ganhado vida por causa da vingança, mas esta já havia se concretizado a anos! Porque ela ainda estava viva?

-Mas você já cumpriu a sua vingança. Porque não pode descansar em paz? – Ela suspirou, e o encarou com os orbes verdes solenes.

- Me diga Sasuke, se por acaso você tivesse a chance de matar o bastardo que matou sua família. Se passasse todo e cada momento de sua existência caçando-o sem parar, e finalmente conseguisse. Você finalmente o tortura, o faz pagar por todos os crimes, e o vê morrendo lenta e dolorosamente... Até o momento em que acaba. Você vinga seus entes amados, mas não muda o fato de estar sozinho. Você faz o maldito pagar mas ainda assim se corrompeu pelo desejo de vingança afastando tudo e todos de você. Não que seja errado matar quem merece morrer, apenas não muda o fato de que quando tudo acaba, você percebe que está sozinho. E não há nada a fazer a respeito, a não ser esperar. Foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu o matei, mas aquilo não me trouxe paz, porque eu ainda sofria. Aliás, ainda sofro, por causa da solidão. Eu não passo de uma boneca de porcelana sem dona, jogada em uma casa velha. Bonecas não deveriam morrer, mas também não deveriam andar, falar, chorar ou muito menos matar. Não pertenço a um mundo onde posso ter paz porque ninguém aceitaria o que eu sou.

O garoto parou para pensar na resposta dela. Realmente fazia todo o sentido, mas não poderia imaginar como poderia ajudá-la a ter paz. Sakura merecia tanto quanto qualquer um, e ele via agora o quanto ela sofria. Aparentemente não haveria garota que não se assustaria com uma boneca como ela então...

-Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos. - Ela disse. – Mas já é dia, e acho que apesar de seu irmão ser ocupado, ele sem dúvida iria notar a sua ausência no café da manhã.

Sasuke olhou a enorme janela que era iluminada pelos primeiros raios claros do dia, e finalmente se deu conta de que havia passado a noite inteira com Sakura. Essa noção fez com que sentisse os olhos pesados.

Logo lembrou-se que ela havia feito-lhe uma pergunta, e respondeu.

- Ele sai muito cedo. Nunca tomamos café juntos. Ou almoçamos. Só a noite que ele volta para o jantar.

Ela olhou bem para ele, e percebeu as olheiras que pendiam em seus olhos.

-Então é melhor que você durma. Você vai desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

Sasuke cambaleou, como que para confirmar o que ela havia dito.

-Hm... Você se importaria se eu dormisse aqui? Meu quarto fica no terceiro andar, e eu não acho que esteja em condições para ir até lá.

A boneca ponderou por um momento, mas ao vê-lo tão cansado, cedeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Mal se agüentando em pé, Sasuke deitou-se no divã, e em poucos segundos adormeceu. Sakura ficou observando-o por alguns momentos, mas por fim acabou por sentar-se ao lado dele.

Era um garoto bonito, ela pensou banalmente, sem dúvida alguma terá dúzias de garotas atrás de si com o tempo. E logo em seguida pôs-se a acariciar os cabelos cor de ébano.

E assim começou a amizade do garoto e da boneca, que com o decorrer de horas, dias e semanas ia crescendo cada vez mais. Todos os dias, Sasuke descia até o quarto de baixo para gastar horas a fio conversando, ouvindo histórias, descansando, ou apenas pensando. Sasuke até mesmo havia feito um novo retrato dela! O garoto desenhava incrivelmente bem, emoldurou o desenho em um porta-retrato pequeno, e o pendurou na parede do quarto de Sakura com uma assinatura: de Uchiha Sasuke, para Sakura.

No inicio eles estavam apegados, mas com o passar do tempo, podia-se dizer que um era um era subordinado do outro. Um exemplo disso foi de quando Sasuke adoeceu, e não pode ir para baixo, já que a empregada o vigiava no quarto a cada minuto. Ele foi ficando cada vez pior, e não por causa da enfermidade, mas porque sentia falta de Sakura.

E logicamente, ninguém foi capaz de explicar como uma boneca de cabelos cor de rosa do século XIX apareceu no quarto do Uchiha mais novo, e por que motivo ele não deixava que ninguém a tocasse.

E Itachi, que antes estava contente por ver Sasuke tão mais _vivo_ depois da noite que lhe pedira a chave do tal quarto, passou a associar aquilo àquela boneca estranha. Não sabia o motivo mas ela lhe causava arrepios constantes com aqueles olhos perturbadoramente verdes. '_Não posso deixar Sasuke em uma relação que consiste em interagir com um objeto inanimado! Basta._' Ele pensou '_Vou dar um jeito de por um fim nela o mais rápido possível_'.

Naquele meio tempo, Sasuke e Sakura andavam tendo suas conversas em lugares variados. As vezes no quarto do garoto, outras no jardim quando ele se encontrava completamente vazio, e por outras então retornavam novamente ao quarto do andar de baixo. A boneca foi percebendo que a cor arroxeada no garoto, antes apenas um resquício sombrio e perturbador, andava intensificando-se gradativamente. Aquilo a agoniava, pois tinha certeza de que aquilo significaria perder seu único companheiro.

- No que está pensando? – O moreno perguntou, notando o olhar distante de Sakura.

- Na cor. Ela vem ficando mais forte e isso não é nada bom. – Ela disse sem olhá-lo.

-É, acho que não... Mas eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia de como eu posso morrer. Que eu saiba, não estou propício a nenhum risco fatal, como doenças ou nada do tipo.

Sakura deu uma risada seca.

-Uma teoria que eu desenvolvi sobre a morte com o tempo Sasuke, é que as pessoas sempre estão propícias a riscos fatais a cada momento. E você pode pensar em cada uma das possibilidades possíveis e imagináveis de se morrer, mas acaba sempre morrendo da única maneira que você não pensou. Ou pelas mãos da última pessoa que você imaginaria te matar.

-Realmente parece uma teoria sensata... Mas então que tal testá-la? – Ele propôs com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu também. Como amava aquele sorriso! Sem dúvida, aquele garoto era a única pessoa que conheceu (não que tivesse conhecido muitas pessoas) que conseguia transformar o assunto mais mórbido do mundo em uma brincadeira tão leve. O jeito dele era único, e talvez fosse este o motivo de não ter muitos amigos. Todos uns idiotas. Ela não imaginava ninguém melhor para expurgá-la do vazio no qual se encontrara presa por tantos anos.

Mas, por outro lado, faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz. Sorrindo daquele jeito que talvez nem ele próprio se desse conta de que era capaz. Ela iria fazer de tudo para que ele continuasse a ter uma vida feliz.

Quem sabe a maneira de conseguir ter paz finalmente, era salvando aquele que a salvara da solidão?

E passaram assim o resto daquela tarde de final de inverno.

Uma semana depois, algo naquela rotina pacífica mudou.

Sasuke estava a procurar sua amiga por horas, mas ela não se encontrava em lugar algum!

-Sakura! – Ele chamava enquanto corria pela casa. –Sakura!

Ele correu pela casa inteira, até que, ao chegar ao quarto de Itachi, ouviu-o falando com alguém.

- Você não vai mais prender o meu irmão nesse mundo ridículo de fantasias. – Ele disse, pegando o braço sem movimentos dela. Assim como o esperado de uma boneca qualquer ela não reagiu.

O garoto aproximou-se e viu a cena: o irmão com Sakura em uma das mãos, e a outra acendendo uma enorme lareira que se encontrava em seu quarto.

Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram como pratos, e ele correu até eles. No momento em que Itachi jogou-a ao fogo, Sasuke deu um grito ensurdecedor, correndo a toda velocidade em direção á sua boneca.

-NÃO! –Gritou, enquanto por impulso se agarrava á boneca que caía para as chamas.

Tudo pareceu ocorrer em câmera lenta: Itachi jogando a boneca ao fogo da imensa lareira, Sasuke correndo ao compreender as pretensões do irmão, Sasuke se agarrando a Sakura,e por causa do impulso ambos eram lançados ás chamas crescentes enquanto Itachi observava atônito seu irmão mais novo ser lançado no fundo da lareira junto á boneca de cabelos rosados.

A ultima coisa que Sakura viu foi a cor arroxeada no corpo de Sasuke se tornando mais e mais intensa, como se ele tivesse sido pintado de um momento para o outro. Percebendo o que aconteceria, ela tentou afastá-lo dela com um grito.

-Sasuke, PARE!

Porém foi inútil. Ele a tomou nos braços e ambos sucumbiram ás chamas juntos.

Os segundos iniciais foram seguidos por choque. O mais velho não conseguia processar a cena que havia se passado. Seu irmão mais novo queimava na sua frente, e foi preciso alguns segundos para que ele corresse em pânico junto da lareira para tentar tira-lo de lá.

Mas era realmente tarde. E inexplicavelmente o corpo de Sasuke e o de Sakura haviam se dissipado da lareira, como se houvessem sido transformados em pó no segundo em que caíram lá.

Itachi estava atordoado demais, e para manter-se calmo teve que dar um tapa na própria face. Não havia cabimento uma coisa daquelas! Só poderia se tratar de uma alucinação horrenda... Sim. Seu irmão ainda estava vivo, e aquela boneca estranha junto a ele em algum lugar da casa...

Com o coração batendo loucamente, ele saiu correndo do quarto, procurando por Sasuke, pela boneca, ou por qualquer confirmação possível de que aquilo não tinha passado de um horrendo pesadelo.

Mas não havia nada. Sasuke não estava em lugar algum, tampouco a boneca rosada. O rapaz desabou ao se dar conta dos fatos. Estava sentado na escada que dividia o térreo do andar de baixo. O peito parecia que explodiria, e o dia antes com uma brisa gelada, agora parecia queimar sua pele lentamente assim como as lágrimas queimavam seus olhos.

Mas ouviu risadas, e a voz de seu irmãozinho, vinda de um quarto na parte de baixo, e acompanhada por uma voz feminina e doce.

Ele correu o tanto quanto pôde, com uma réstia de esperança de que seu irmão estivesse vivo.

Abriu a porta de súbito, e ficou completamente paralisado com o que viu.

Era Sasuke. Ele estava correndo, e brincando com uma garota de longos cabelos rosados e olhos perturbadoramente verdes, como os da boneca!

Ficou surpreso com a constatação, e por um segundo, sua mente tentou bolar uma explicação plausível para o fato de uma boneca estar correndo, brincando, rindo e falando, no entanto todos os pensamentos se dissiparam quando ele viu Sasuke rindo.

Ele estava radiante, e a cada momento ele pegava a rosada nos braços e a rodava como se ambos pudessem flutuar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Itachi vira Sasuke sorrindo daquela maneira. Jamais pensaria que seu irmão poderia ter tanta vivacidade se não estivesse presenciando a cena com seus próprios olhos.

Mas então a garota olhou para o lado, e viu que estavam sendo observados. Ela chamou a atenção de Sasuke e ele olhou para o lado também. O garoto pareceu surpreso com o fato do irmão estar observando-os.

-Ele consegue nos ver?- Perguntou para a boneca/garota.

-Sim, afinal ele viu tudo. –Respondeu calmamente. – Vá lá falar com ele. Aproveite pois temos pouco tempo.

-Certo. – O garoto olhou para o irmão e notou os olhos vermelhos e inchados de lágrimas. Em seguida caminhou em sua direção. Ele parecia mais pálido do que de costume, e também mais sereno.

-Sasuke, faça o favor de me explicar tudo isso agora. O que foi tudo aquilo lá em cima? E porque aquela boneca esquisita está falando? Você...

-_Aniki_, calma. Eu não tenho muito o que falar, mas acho que acabei pensando coisas erradas a respeito de você. Não foi culpa sua tudo o que aconteceu com os nossos pais, muito menos o fato de eu me sentir sozinho. E por isso eu peço desculpas, porque agora sou eu que vou ter que deixar você sozinho... – Sasuke disse com a voz fraca. – Mas eu quero que saiba que finalmente eu estou feliz, e não me sinto mais sozinho. Desculpe por te culpar pela minha solidão. – Ele disse e deu um abraço no irmão.

Itachi não sabia o que fazer, mas retribuiu com todo o carinho que pôde, com lagrimas nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke o abraçava.

Mas momentos depois ele não sentiu mais o abraço. Sasuke e a boneca haviam sumido, assim como acontecera na lareira. Agora estava tudo ainda mais confuso...

Foi então que ele viu. Pendurado na parede do quarto mal iluminado estava um retrado da boneca de porcelana. Feito com tanta precisão e detalhes que ele não tinha dúvidas de que era ela. O retrato era simples no entanto, feito a lápis e assinado a lápis. No entanto aquele simples retrato foi modificado. Ao lado da pequena boneca de porcelana surgiu um garoto de cabelos e olhos cor de ébano, pele pálida, e feições sérias. E então as figuras do quadro sorriram para ele. Sasuke pegou a pequenina mão de porcelana na sua, e ambos sumiram completamente.

* * *

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri: E... NÃO ME MATEM! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomeeeeen eu juro que não sabia como terminar a fanfic e esse foi o final mais tchans que eu achei! Eu honestamente gostei, apesar de ser a pessoa mais crica do mundo quando se trata de 'finais felizes'. Tipo, QUALÉ ELES FICARAM REALMENTE JUNTOS PRA SEMPRE!

Sasuke: Kashiri, sua demente!- O Uchiha entra na sala gritando e jogando cadeiras pra todo lado.

Kashiri: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura: Sasuke kun para com isso! A Kaah chan só nos matou de mentirinha...

Sasuke: Sakura, você ouviu o que acabou de falar? Nos matou de _mentirinha?_ Isso é coisa de gente doente!

Kashiri: E jogar cadeiras nos outro é coisa de gente que precisa de terapia!- A autora fala escondida debaixo da mesa.

Sasuke: Fala a louca que matou a mim e à minha mulher _cremados!_

Kashiri: Veja pelo lado bom, não teve ninguém pra atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês!

Sakura: Tirando o fato de que nós morremos...

Kashiri: Saku chan, de que lado você tá?- Sasuke levanta a mesa e tira a autora de lá puxando-a pela orelha.

Sasuke: Viu? Dessa vez até a Sakura concorda. O que nós vamos fazer com essa homicida?

Sakura: Nada! Sasuke porque você está tão irritado? Que eu saiba quem tem TPM sou eu. - A Haruno fala e Kashiri prende o riso.

Sasuke: Quem não iria se irritar com ela? Ela só não é pior que a Karin. - Nesse momento Sasuke recebe um mega-chute-giratório na cara.

Kashiri: NUNCA MAIS ME COMPARE COM AQUELA CENOURA MAL COMIDA! Nossa, dá até vontade de tomar um banho depois dessa...

Sakura: Hehe, eu sei como você se sente.

Kashiri: Ok galera, antes que eu fale outra merda e o Sasuke me mate de vez, eu já vou pedindo: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Sasuke: -.- ela foi esperta, mas ainda é uma aproveitadora.

**Transmissão OFF**

**Momento solo: **Ufa, me livrei daqueles doidos! Mas enfim, eu gostaria de dizer FOI MAL a demora. Essa historia foi muito muito boa de escrever e eu fico orgulhosa de ter conseguido acabar! Peço desculpas de novo se o final não foi tão bom. Como já disse no primeiro cap, essa é a minha primeira fic de horror/suspense e um final colorido e cuticuti nem cabia aqui, né? kkkkkkkkkkk Espero que tenha sido do aagrado geral, portanto se você gostou do final, COMENTE! Isso me incentivaria a postar uma outra fic que já está pronta (é uma one shot), também sobre bonecas xp. Uma nota dizendo também que esse capítulo, grande parte o que me inspirou foi o anime Another (sem sombra de dúvida o MELHOR anime de terror que eu já vi). Pra quem já conhece, sabe de onde eu tirei essa ideia da cor, e também aquele diálogo sobre as várias maneiras de se morrer e blábláblá, saiu inspirado de lá =D

Agradeço IMENSAMENTE às flores lindas e maravilhosas:

**AndhyeLina**

**HOLLYDAY e**

**Sophie Hatake**

Por terem mandado reviews! Meninas , eu não me sentiria inspirada sem vocês!

E uma coisa que eu estou _considerando_ é escrever um epílogo contando o que aconteceu com o Sasuke e a Sakura depois de mortos. Algo mais fluffy pra quem ficou querendo arrancar a minha cabeça por eu ter matado eles... Por favor, dêem a opinião se quiserem que tenha um epilogo ou que fique por isso mesmo.

obs: Se não pedirem não vai ter NENHUM post.

Beijoos

Kashiri chan!


End file.
